Dualsoul Witch
A Dual Soul witch is one who contracted hexensyndrome and yet the soul of the girl refuses to die. Some Dualsoul witches are spiteful towards the girl they share a body with, and others have come to accept it and have even befriended her, though situations like that are very rare. Hexensyndrome (Su) At first level, a Dualsoul Witch is treated as if they had awakened as a witch with the Hexensyndrome Corruption Stage 1. The witch gains a +4 bonus to it's intelligence and Charisma, and must take the third eye as their first manifestation. These abilities only apply when in their witch persona as noted below. This replaces your hexes at 1st and 2nd level. Social Talent (Ex) At 1st level, the Dualsoul witch gains a social talent from the Vigilante or Netherworld Idol list of social talents. They use their Dual Soul witch level -4 to determine their vigilante level for selecting these social talents and must meet any other prerequisites to select certain talents. At 4th, 8th, 14th, and 18th levels you gain additional social talents. Alternatively, any time you would gain a hex, you can instead select a social talent. Dual Soul Persona (Su) ' A Dual Soul Witch is a normal girl, with an additional soul of a witch that has come to possess her body, In effect, the Dual Soul Witch has two identities: one is a polite member of society while the other is a skilled and deadly spell caster. The Dual Soul Witch usually has two names: her true name, or the name of the girl she once was, and her Dual Soul Witch name usually selected by the witch herself. (For example, Milm is a dual soul witch who became infected with Hexensyndrome and thus the Great witch Chelka was born from inside her). Knowledge checks about one do not reveal information about the other, unless the Dual Soul Witch’s true identity revealed to the world at large. The Dual Soul Witch can start each day in either of her identities, referred to simply as social or Witch. Changing from one identity to another takes 1 minute and must be done out of sight from other creatures to preserve the Dual Soul Witch’s secret. However the witch side usually wishes to be active and to stretch her legs as she has been shoved to the back of her body-mate's consciousness for her entire life. As such, if starting the day in your social form, you must make a concentration check opposed by the Witch identity's concentration check. The witch gains a +1 bonus to this check for every day that it hasn't been allowed out. Alternatively, if the social form has not been freed in a while, it too gains this same bonus and may fight to be the dominant controller of the body. Upon changing identities, the Witch's clothing, skin color, hair color, and other things about them may completely change, however their relative height and proportions remain relatively similar. All social talents require the Dual Soul Witch to be in her social identity, and the Dual Soul Witch can only use hexes when in their witch form. When in her witch form, the Witch gains the bonuses to Intelligence, Charisma, and the Evil eye hex gained at first level, but loses them in her social form along with all other hexes. The opposite is true as the Witch can use all social talents in her social form, but loses them in her witch form. When in their social form, a witch can make a disguise check to hide the closed eye on her forehead, and in her witch form, she can also do so, however takes a -6 penalty to do it. Despite being a single person, a Dual Soul Witch’s dual nature allows her to have two alignments, one for each of her souls. When in an identity, she is treated as having that identity’s alignment for all spells, magic items, and abilities that rely on alignment. For the purpose of meeting a qualification for a feat, class, or any ability, she is only eligible if only one of her alignments meet the requirements, however she can only use those abilities when in the form of which her alignment matches. When taking their first level in Dual Soul Witch, they choose a second alignment for their Witch soul. Their alignment can be any, even the same alignment as you usually have or one completely opposed, though witches are more often than not evil so a GM may insist on it being evil, though through a campaign, it wouldn't be unlikely for either your base personality or the witch's to have an alignment shift during your adventures. If a Dual Soul Witch is the target of an effect that would change her alignment, it changes only one of her alignments to the new alignment. Any attempts to scry or otherwise locate the Dual Soul Witch work only if the Dual Soul Witch is currently in the identity the creature is attempting to locate (or if the creature knows that the two identities are the same individual). Otherwise, the spell or effect has no effect, revealing nothing but darkness, as if the target were invalid or did not exist. When in one form, the other form imagines what is happening as if it were a dream. Knowledge checks or wisdom checks to remember information learned by one of your personalities but not by the other are at a -8 penalty. If a creature would use trap the soul on a dualsoul witch, they capture one soul but not the other. This allows you to choose which soul is captured and which is still in control of the body. Finally, if a creature would attempt to possess you, you gain a +4 bonus to the saving throw to resist it. '''Weakened Dominion ' Your level is treated as 4 lower when determining the abilities of hexes granted from your witch dominion, and for determining the level at which you can select level dependant abilities. This replaces the witches dominion. 'Weakened Casting ' The Witch begins play with all level 0 spells, and a number of spells equal to her intelligence modifier. At each level, the witch gains only 1 new spell of any level that she can cast. The witch instead gains 2 at levels 4, 8, 12, and 16. In addition, the witch gains 1 less spell per day that she can cast starting at 2nd level spells. If her intelligence modifier is high enough to grant her additional spells per day, she can still possibly cast spells when she would normally gain 0 at that level. This replaces the witches normal spellcasting. '''Stainless (Su) Upon reaching 6th level, and every 5 levels afterward, select a single hexensyndrome manifestation that you possess. You no longer suffer the stain from that manifestation. This can never be used to remove the stain from the 3rd eye ability. Dual Mind (Su) At 10th level, you can change from one form to another as a standard action. In addition you are considered to be at Stage 2 of your corruption for the purpose of your manifestations. You must also select the Temporary Clarity corruption manifestation as your hex for this level, though you do not suffer the effects of it's stain and it can be used once per day for every 4 levels you possess. If you use a spell that allows you to possess another creature, You can maintain control over that body and this one, selecting a persona to be in charge of each. This replaces your level 10 hex. Tandem Soul (Su) At 16th level the dualsoul witch has learned to work together, both of their souls as one. They no longer take a penalty to information learned from one to the other, and can speak freely to one another through telepathy. When effected by an enchantment, illusion, confusion, or mind effecting effect that can effect multiple targets, they must select you twice or have a 50% miss chance against you for that ability. If you have to make a will saving throw, you can roll twice and take the better result. Finally, Once per day for every 2 levels you possess in this class, when you would use a skill modified by a mental ability score, make a will saving throw, make a mental ability check, or a concentration check, you can roll 2d20 and add both results together and treat the total as your roll before adding any modifiers. This replaces the hex at 16th level. Corrupted Hex (Su) At any level that you would normally be able to select a hex, you can instead select a manifestation from the hexensyndrome corruption. The Witche's hexes count as corruption manifestations when determining the manifestation level. 'DUALSOUL WITCH REINCARNATION' Dualsoul Witch Reincarnation Category:Females